


You Sure are Looking Good

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Predator/Prey, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rimming, Shapeshifting, Slight Hypnosis, We Die Like Men, Werewolf Kuroo Tetsurou, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Tsukishima goes to visit his grandfather who lives deep into the woods, unbeknownst of the danger that awaits for him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	You Sure are Looking Good

**Author's Note:**

> I once wrote a darkfic inspired by Snow White and immediately wanted to write this one but things happened and here it is, years later. I have been meaning to write this for [HQ MonsterLoving Weekend](https://twitter.com/HqMonsterLovin/status/1291144579417333767) but I started on the 30th so I’m a little late or maybe right in time because it’s kurotsuki day today, haha.

“I’m leaving.” Tsukishima pulled the wooden door open and stepped out of the small clay house.  
  
“Itterashai!” The blonde heard his mother chirp from the kitchen. He closed the door on his back and began to walk.

A strong gust of wind blew, causing his hood to slip back, exposing his face to the autumnal chill. Tsukishima shivered, one hand reaching back to fix the red hood back in place and hold the flowy cape tightly around him so that it stayed in place in the future.

His destination was quite far away, deep into the woods, where his grandfather lived. And he had a basket full of freshly baked goods and some medicine to deliver.

Although he was not a fan of chores, he enjoyed the trips to Grandfather Ukai’s little cottage in the forest. Living in a tiny village had limited his source of gaining more knowledge. Which was why he liked to explore the forest, now that he was old enough to go there alone.

On his way, Tsukishima would find so much he had never seen before. And since he would try and take different routes every time, things never got old plus he would discover new things every time. 

Little did he know as he crossed the treeline, picking yet another unfamiliar route, what awaited his fate that particular day.

At first, it was just like any other time. The woods were as calm as ever; sunlight streaming in through the tall trees. Only noises were the birds chirping and little prey animals scuttled about the bushes. The distinctive smell of damp earth hitting his nose. Tsukishima breathed a lungful of it. Closing his eyes and basking in the feeling of wind caressing his cheeks.

Then as he continued to move further in, Tsukishima realised he'd entered the denser side of the forest today. The population of trees increased too soon. The forest grew quiet and the sunlight began to disappear with how close together the trees stood. Tsukishima understood there was a chance of losing his way today, if he already wasn't lost.

Being the intelligent and cautious child that he was always praised as, he switched directions. Trying to find a path where the trees were less closely packed.

He almost tripped a few times, walking around the thick trunks and roots basically covering the ground was not the easiest task in the world. But he tried his best, touching the rough tree barks to balance himself as he moved around with a full basket resting on his elbow.

And then he heard a noise.

The blonde stopped, turning his head to find the source. But he couldn't see anything.

Then the noise happened again on the opposite side from the previous one. Tsukishima whipped his head around to where the sound came from; his heart was on his throat.

It was a scurrying sort of noise, like a big animal was moving along the bush. And then he spotted. The bushes moving, the leaves shifting to make way. Tsukishima gulped. 

A tall, black figure emerged.

Tsukishima breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness it isn't a predator._

The area was too dark where the bush was so he couldn't see clearly until the figure came forward into the tiny strip of sunlight. It definitely was a human. One not too older than Tsukishima himself. Clothed in a pair of black pants and black overcoat that left a toned chest exposed.

As Tsukishima's eyes travelled upwards, landing on the face, he was greeted with a smirk. And then a hazel eye that almost glowed. The other one hidden by a strip of hair which drew the blonde's attention to a head full of messy hair sticking up in all different directions.

"Hey, there." The smirk widened on the messy haired person, his teeth looking a little too sharp in the darkness and even his voice seemed to be smirking. "Lost, are you?"

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, turning away from the stranger to continue to find a better road. Just because it was a person and not some wild animal didn't mean it was a _decent_ person. Who knew why he was there. Tsukishima should keep his guard up.

"Aw, leaving already?" Tsukishima heard the stranger say from behind while he trekked through the trees. His voice was surprisingly deep. "I know this place pretty well. I can take you wherever you wanna go."

This time, Tsukishima didn't even have to see his face, he could _hear_ the wink. But he decided to not pay attention and continue moving. _What a weirdo_.

Said weirdo apparently did _not_ have any plan to let Tsukishima go that easily. He called out once again.

" _Tell me_ . _Where do you want to go_."

The blonde paused, he wasn't even sure why he did. But he was turning around to face the tall and dark stranger once more.

Only to find the man was headed towards him, dead leaves crunching under his bare feet. The blonde looked up, seeking out the smirking face, and yes, he was still smirking. Tsukishima suspected it was a permanent fixture on his face at this point.

The dark haired youth didn't stop even when he was an inch distance from the blonde. With alarm, Tsukishima felt an arm wrap around his waist and the stranger was picking him up just like that, one handed. They crossed over a particularly thick trunk.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tsukishima pushed at the man's chest, which did not even budge, his arm meeting all hard muscles.

The man only chuckled. "Taking you out of here. Isn't that you want?"

"I said no such thing. Let me _down_ ," Tsukishima knocked his chest again. "I can walk by myself."

"If you say so." And the blonde was being lowered to the ground. Just like that. This person truly was peculiar.

From this close, Tsukishima could smell the musk and sweat. A manly sort of scent, unlike Tsukishima who probably smelled like baby powder; his mother liked to douse him with that stuff before he left even though he was _not_ a child any longer but an adult.

Up close, he could also tell how handsome the stranger was. Not that he had any problem noting that until then. It was just more up close and obvious right at that moment. Sharp, upturned eyes; a thin straight nose, plush lips lining a row of sparkling white teeth, a well defined jawline and broad shoulders, almost double the width of Tsukishima's even though the blonde was taller.

Then his eyes fell upon his own fingers clutching onto the black robe. With a start, he released the cloth and stepped back. A flush dusted his pale cheeks.

"Your teeth seem quite sharp." Tsukishima blurted that out to dissipate the awkward feeling in his chest. He could see the incisors almost looked like fangs when… he was being carried.

"The better to eat you with."

Tsukishima choked on his breath, staring at the messy haired man in shock; his stomach did a flip flop. The man burst into a guffaw and Tsukishima clicked his tongue and tried to leave him behind again. But of course, the man followed.

The blonde observed the stranger walking beside him while checking the basket and making sure nothing fell out during the little scuttle just then. "Do you live nearby?"

"You could say that" The man shrugged, then turned his face to look at Tsukishima's. “Asking about where I live already? Not even gonna exchange names first? How bold.”

“S-Shut up.” Steam began to come out of Tsukishima's head in embarrassment. He quickened his pace but so did the other.

“It's Kuroo by the way."

Tsukishima looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Then after a while answered as they walked side by side. "Tsukishima."

Because of the way the blonde was staring down at his feet as they walked, he almost missed the blinding smile Kuroo gave in response. Only catching a glimpse of it from where he peeked through the corner of his eyes.

"Tsukishima," Kuroo said, smiling. "Issa nice name. _Suits you._ "

Once again, Tsukishima found himself blushing. He wasn't sure why he was even talking to this person or let him follow him around. When that time, Kuroo called out to him in that deep sultry voice, every inch of his body broke into goosebumps. And he felt compelled to stop. Turn around. Answer. Let the man consume his soul if he so wished to.

But that feeling disappeared as quickly as it came and now that they fell into each other's step as they walked, it was, nice. If he was being honest with himself, he _sorta_ enjoyed the company. Just a little bit.

It was _nice_ to have someone to talk to that wasn't your immediate family, is all. And, Tsukishima never had many friends. So he might or might not crave that sort of thing. 

"You still haven't told me where you're going." The words brought Tsukishima out of his reverie. " _Then how about I take you to my place?_ "

Scoffing Tsukishima said, "And why should I go with you." It was a rhetorical question, one that didn't need an answer. And then there was that feeling rising again, of wanting to disclose all his deepest darkest secrets and desires to Kuroo. "I'm visiting my grandfather."

"Ah, that cottage in the middle of the forest?"

"You seem familiar with this place," Tsukishima commented, glancing at Kuroo. "How come I've never seen you before?"

"About that…" Kuroo began, shifting his footing; his eyes wandering over their surroundings. "Oh, look, we're out of the deeper section."

Tsukishima looked around as well. Indeed, their path widened so the two were not brushing against each other any longer, the trees stood farther apart from each other and the birds were also singing once more.

He could even see a familiar pond that meant his destination was nearby. He would help Ukai gather water from there sometimes.

"Guess it's time for me to leave, see ya soon, _Tsukki-chan_ ~"

"Wait," Tsukishima said. But when turned towards Kuroo, the man was already gone. Almost as if disappeared into thin air.

Dumbfounded, the blonde stood staring at the path he'd just come from. Had he begun imagining things? What did Kuroo mean by _soon_ when he just up and left… hmph.

Still reeling from the shock, Tsukishima resumed walking towards the path he now knew by heart.

Unbeknownst to him, Grandfather Ukai had already left the hut some time ago and was headed for the Tsukishima residence. What awaited him was only _danger_.

Even with a fast pace, it took some time until he could see the back of his grandfather's little hut. The little garden filled with seasonal flowers and vegetables were in full bloom, swaying with the breeze. When he got closer the fragrance of dahlias and cosmos travelled through the air.

Tsukishima tread around the garden, heading for the front. He stepped up onto the front porch, standing before the door. Only then did he pull down his hood. Reaching out, he rapped his knuckles against the door. “Oji-san, mother sent you food.”

For a while, there was only silence.

Then a muffled noise could be heard. Curious, Tsukishima pushed at the door only to find it unlocked.

When he stepped inside, he was greeted with the sight of an empty kitchen space. Tsukishima frowned, walking up to the dining table and placing the basket down. “Oji-san?”

No response came from anywhere and worried, the blonde decided to go check the only other room which was the bedroom. Nearing the room, he realised the noises were coming from there. He quickly twisted the nob and rushed inside.

He only heard a low growl before something heavy and huge fell atop him, throwing him onto the ground. Tsukishima cried out in pain as he collided with the hardwood floor.

The blonde barely managed to turn his face at his assaulter, getting a glimpse through the corner of his eyes when sharp nails and a soft padded furry paw was pressed against his throat. A whimper escaped his lips seeing the glowing eyes of a pitch black wolf staring back at him.

Its size was _huge_ , way larger than he thought wolves could be. And although it was breathing down his neck, Tsukishima was staring open-mouthed at its eyes. The glowing hazel eyes, they were somehow extremely familiar but then all thoughts flew out of his head when the wolf bared a row of razor-edged teeth and roared in his face.

His ears went deaf momentarily and his eyes screwed themselves shut in fear so he missed the distinct ripping sound of his clothes.

Tsukishima opened his eyes feeling cold air caress his skin. He dared not to move too much, sooner or later he'd be dying anyway. He had no intention to quicken the process by pissing off the predator.

Gulping to moisten his throat, he wondered what had happened to his grandfather. There was no sign of blood or any damage done to the house. He hoped Ukai managed to flee or perhaps he was out hunting.

A large wet licking across his now exposed chest had him letting out a squeak and look at the wolf. _This is it, now's the moment it rips my heart out._

To his utter surprise, the animal pushed itself off of him. Huffing through its nose, the wolf stepped back.

Tsukishima did not waste a single second. Barely sitting up, he began to scramble away from the predator and towards the door. Although he did not dare show his back to the wolf which slowed him down. Not that it mattered because the predator could catch up to him any moment.

Which, it _did_. Him trying to flee apparently irked wolf and it growled at him, jumping right over his head and landing behind him.

The blonde quickly turned around to face it. When he did, he couldn't help but gasp.

Where there should have been a gigantic monster wolf, now there was… _Kuroo?_

There were some things different about the man this time around. Like he didn't have a coat on anymore, and there were wolf ears on his head. Tsukishima could also see a tail swishing around at the back. And when he grinned, a pair of fangs dropped.

"Was plannin to eat ya when I first saw but you're too pretty to die just yet. I can think of other ways to devour you." Kuroo said while standing up.

"What did you do to my grandfather?" Tsukishima asked, his voice tranquil. He was taking the situation surprisingly well given that he had no clue people who could turn into animals, _wolves to be exact_ , existed. He wasn't all that surprised that Kuroo was one. Since the moment they met, Tsukishima thought there was something unusual about him. It was only that he couldn't figure out what. But now it all made sense.

"Hm?" Kuroo titled his head, almost like a cat. "I saw him leaving when I arrived and thought I would let myself in while I wait for you to join me."

"You… didn't kill him? Then why did you come here?"

"I _did_ plan to but he was already leaving and I'm hungry but not too much. And I knew you were coming anyway, so all good."

The blonde stared at the older man. Nothing made sense. Why did he even let Tsukishima go when he could've dragged him deeper into the forest and eat him or whatever. Nobody would be none the wiser. "What do you plan to do to me?"

Kuroo walked up to him and leaned over until Tsukishima could feel his breath ghosted over his cheeks. Kuroo slid two fingers slid under the blonde's chin, tilting his head. There were sharp claws in them instead of fingernails. "I wonder what I should do. You tell me."

As Kuroo began to caress his cheek with his thumb, Tsukishima had to suppress the urge to lean into the touch. Instead, he stared at Kuroo. 

Tsukishima had a pretty good idea on what exactly Kuroo wanted. The hungry gaze was something that he'd seen often enough to recognise the moment he saw it. There was also the very noticeable bulge in those tight black pants that couldn't make it anymore obvious. Yet, Tsukishima pretended to be oblivious. He would like to see how things pan out. "I don't know where you're going with this. If you want to eat me, get over with it already."

The grip on his chin tightened all of a sudden and groaning, Kuroo pushed him down with his other hand pressing over his chest. "You can't say things like that," the man whined near the blonde's ear. "It's foul play."

Tsukishima let out a soft gasp when Kuroo moved to place his mouth on his throat, giving a random spot a little nibble. Although the bite stung, pleasure shot down his spine. The blonde was not expecting the reaction of his own body and he jolted, clutching Kuroo's bare arms.

A shiver coursed through him when Kuroo detached his mouth off his skin and let out a dark chuckle, the action followed by a quick lick. Tsukishima gripped a little tighter, his nails digging onto Kuroo's biceps. The man hissed.

"You sure are looking good," Kuroo commented, grinning once he pushed himself back to loom over the blonde once more. Piercing hazel eyes roamed over his body and Tsukishima remembered at that moment that he was half-naked.

Flushing, the blonde tried to cover up. He drew his legs in, attempting to hold his knees over his chest to hide some of the exposed skin. Then he realised the true problem.

He was hard and erect in the confines of his trousers and creating a tent. His erection rubbed along the fabric when he moved, causing precome to bead at the tip and soak into the cotton that clung to it.

Embarrassed, Tsukishima hid his face behind his hands.

"Na-uh, that won't do. Let me see your adorable face, Tsukki-chan." Kuroo clicked his tongue. _"Show me_ "

Tsukishima shuddered, fingers loosening to peek at the other from between his fingers. He found Kuroo staring down at him. The hazel eyes held warmth in their gaze, and Tsukishima found himself lowering his hands, letting them drop on each side of his head as he stared back.

"You really make me want to eat you," Kuroo said the hand that was on the blonde's chest moving and flickering one of the perky nipples. The blonde arched into the touch with a gasp. "Would you let me have a taste?"

"As if you haven't been tasting already." Tsukishima rolled his eyes, not letting the tingling pleasure deter him. "Not like I can disagree. Don't think I haven't noticed you controlling me with your magic ever since we met."

Kuroo pouted. "That was when I was still thinking of eating you but I'm not doing that now. It's no fun if I gotta _make_ you want to open your legs for me."

"And why should I trust your words?" Tsukishima said, sitting up.

"Well, I can't control you unless I speak the command.” The raven-haired youth explained. “How about I switch back to my wolf form and if you want to leave I won't chase you. So it'll all be up to you now."

With that, Kuroo turned back to a gigantic wolf right before his eyes. The process was almost soundless but fascinating to watch nonetheless. Fur sprouted across tanned skin as the face elongated to become the snout and hands turned into paws while the legs became hind legs. When it was all done, the wolf moved out of his way, walking to one corner of the room and settled down there facing the blonde with an expected expression.

“Up to me, huh?” Tsukishima mused, beginning to stand up. His riding hood had fallen off when Kuroo tore off the front of his clothing, Tsukishima bent down to pick it up and covered his bare chest with it. It wasn’t in any better shape but at least it was mostly intact and would provide some barrier against the chilly afternoon wind.

True to his words, Kuroo had not made a single sound as he observed Tsukishima from that corner. Tsukishima also did not look at him as he walked up to the door but he paused before taking the step out of the room. And looked back to have a final glance at the wolf.

Kuroo was lying with his snout resting on top of his paws. His flattened ears and pleading eyes reminded Tsukishima of a kicked puppy. The blonde sighed.

Shutting the door closed, Tsukishima retraced his steps and walked up to the wolf. Kuroo perked up and shifted himself into a sitting position, staring up at Tsukishima as the blonde came to a halt before him.

The riding hood fell in a heap on the floor and Tsukishima crouched down, reaching out with one hand and sinking his fingers in the thick fur of Kuroo’s neck. He couldn’t help but snort when the wolf literally began to purr at the touch. “Be gentle with me.”

A low rumbling later, Tsukishima found himself with a lapful of naked Kuroo. “You keep playing it dirty.” The man said before wasting not a single moment and attacking Tsukishima’s lips.

Tsukishima found himself being pulled in for a hungry kiss. Kuroo’s lips were surprisingly soft even though his actions were far from that. The fangs nipped him as they kissed yet Tsukishima moaned into the kiss. Kuroo took it as an invitation to slip his tongue in and that was a whole new experience.

With deft hands, Kuroo undressed him of what was left of his top and ripped his trousers too. As Kuroo’s palm wrapped around Tsukishima’s now exposed cock, the blonde yelped, breaking off the kiss to gasp for air like a fish out of water.

He was being pushed down against the hard floor once more and Tsukishima complied willingly, spreading his legs once his back hit the ground. He looked up at Kuroo, a little dazed a. All blood seemed to have rushed south, leaving his head feeling woozy.

Kuroo seemed to know exactly where to touch and when to touch. It hadn’t even been a minute and he was already driving Tsukishima mad with the continuous onslaught of pleasure given to his weeping cock. Precome gathered at the tip and dribbled in a steady stream down his length. It worked in favour, allowing Kuroo’s fist to glide easier along the shaft.

Pearls of moan falling out of his lips, Tsukishima was close to his orgasm, he could feel it building at the base of his crotch, right behind his cock. Involuntarily, he began to rock his hips, back and forth.

“So eager, my little moon.” Kuroo grinned a devious grin, looking utterly pleased with himself. And Tsukishima didn’t even have time to be mad; he came with a wail on his lips and his back arching off the ground. Spurts after spurt of come landed over his stomach and thighs coating his skin with the thick hot come. Kuroo stroked him through the ride.

When he was spent, he fell back, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

Kuroo’s fist left Tsukishima’s softening cock and traced the cooling come, coating his fingers with it and scooted closer. Lifting one of Tsukishima’s lithe legs, Kuroo placed the come coated finger on the blonde’s pucker.

Tsukishima suppressed a shiver, biting his lip as he looked at the man above him. Their gazes met, and Kuroo’s eyes were glowing more than ever before, almost like a pair of burning coal. The raw passion in them had Tsukishima’s stomach clenching and his cock twitching.

“Did you think we’re done, beautiful?” Kuroo said while his finger circled the rim. Tsukishima groaned feeling the intrusion when it finally slipped past the ring of muscle. It was his first time doing things such as this and anxiety gripped his lungs.

Kuroo immediately caught on and leaned in, dropping kisses all over the blonde’s sweaty face while his free hand rubbed soothing circles at his sides. “Shh, it’s alright, it’ll be alright. Relax.”

Tsukishima clutched at the man, nails digging deep on to the pecs but Kuroo didn’t seem phased and continued to whisper soothing words in his ears. It took some time but Tsukishima managed to calm his nerves enough to allow Kuroo to slip another finger in.

Inch by inch, they sank in deeper, stretching Tsukishima out from the inside and preparing him to take something even bigger, larger, thicker. He had been trying not to think about that but now that the thought appeared, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He wondered how it’d feel, would he even manage to take it all in. _He really wanted to_.

Then all thought left his mind when Kuroo slipped his fingers out and replaced it something hot and wet. Tsukishima jumped a yell tearing out of him, he frantically looked around only to find Kuroo’s black hair, his face buried between the crack of Tsukishima’s ass. _It was his tongue_ Tsukishima realised and it was right then the tongue slipped in, sinking in deeper and deeper, flaring his nerve endings on fire.

Tsukishima moaned, eyes fluttering shut on their own. In the back of his mind, he understood that the tongue reached farther than it should have, more than the fingers had. But the spot that the tip rubbed along spent such pleasure shooting straight to his cock that he couldn’t care any less then.

His cock was beginning to harden once again and Tsukishima felt the need to move his hips and meet Kuroo’s tongue thrusting in and out of him. The squelching noise intensified when he did.

His asshole had been dripping with Kuroo's copious amount of saliva for quite some time. Which made it certain to the blonde that the man definitely had transformed his mouth partially so the inside was one of a wolf.

" _Kuroo_ , _please,_ " Tsukishima begged, finally unable to take it any longer. If this went on he'd be ejaculating again soon. He reached out, gripping the mop of dark hair and tugging at them until Kuroo finally listened albeit groaning and whining as if Tsukishima had taken away his favourite candy from him.

When Kuroo emerged, his face was a mess. Hair sticking in all different places, lips red and swollen that made Tsukishima want to kiss him but then again, the man had his mouth inside his ass and he did not want to taste that.

But Kuroo had other plans. The man leaned over, pulling him by the chin for a deep kiss all the while rearranging Tsukishima's legs and sliding himself between them. Tsukishima could feel Kuroo's hard length brushing against his taint. He whined at the taste when Kuroo slid his now normal tongue right in. It wasn't bad but _it wasn't good either_.

He got used to it aftter a few moments and began to reciprocate. sliding his own tongue along Kuroo's, interwining them together, only stopping when they needed air.

"I'm gonna enter now, _moonshine_ . My wolfy drool has uh, _healing_ properties which I used to prep you with so it won't hurt much when I enter." Tsukishima flushed at the new nickname, his hands wrapping around Kuroo's shoulder, one sinking their fingers in the soft hair and bringing their bodies closer. Kuroo breathed near his ear. "Relax, and let me in."

Tsukishima's eyes widened as he tried to accommodate the girth. Kuroo was being gentle, and slow as he sank himself in. His face pinched in concentration but he held Tsukishima gently throughout.

Both were gasping by the time Kuroo finally sheathed himself. Their forheads touching as they paused and just breathed for a few moments. Then it began.

The slow slide of the thick cock being pulled out only to be pushed back in a moment later. It got the blonde impatient pretty quick. As if the saliva has not only worked as an aphrodisiac as well… Tsukishima couldn't be certain that _wasn't_ true. But good thing that he did not care at that moment.

He moaned, loud and high. Throwing his head back and exposing the long expanse of his throat. Kuroo latched onto the skin there and began sucking up a bruise right at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. It only made Tsukishima moan louder, almost whining. His cock twitched and dribbled.

On the other hand, Kuroo had begun to pick up his pace, thrusting in a little faster, a little harder with each passing moment.

They've been dancing around each other for quite some time now, and neither had the patience to drag this out any longer.

As Kuroo's rhythm began to falter, Tsukishima also found himself crying out more and more, unable to stop himself from letting his voice free. He'd sure have a sore throat and broken voice later but he didn't want to think of what was coming later and focused on the present.

Like how Kuroo was hitting a certain spot over and over again making his brain turn into a puddle from all the pleasure. Kuroo's soft grunts and groans also did something to him, making his stomach clench. His balls begin to draw up and the pin prickle sensation at the back of his mind took over right when Kuroo grunted one final time and stilled, spilling his load inside of him.

Orgasm washed over Tsukishima as well, his vision fading into white for a few moments.

When he came to it was at the sensation his hole being stretched even farther. As if instead of softening like his did, Kuroo's was expanding even more. Wide eyed, Tsukishima searched out Kuroo who also lifted his face to look at him.

"Shit, sorry, did I forget to mention that I can also _knot_?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please consider leaving a comment. I crave the validation. :D


End file.
